OtherStory
by giggleplex
Summary: Another translation of that FFX International's alternate ending, but with a difference! I took a few liberties to make it flow and seem more like what it should be: a fanfiction! R+R, I worked really hard on it...


Hi everyone! This is my first FFX fic, and it's just a translation of the extended ending in "FFX International Version", so it's certainly not mine. I tried to give it a more descriptive style to it than most of them are, and if I succeed, you shall be just as excited about "FFX - 2" as I already am. Sequels . . . YES!  
  
Here goes, make sure to read the WHOLE thing, or ya might get confused (duh!)  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"37 38 39 40 . . . "  
  
She gazed upward to the cerulean-shaded light, feeling her eyes sparkle with excitement. Her voice was a simple gurgle, one that only she could hear, but just naming out the numbers made her feel more confident, and a little less disbelieving of her new feat. Despite the fact that her throat was burning uncontrollably for the past few counts didn't bother her in the slightest . . . it was just something she had to do; no fame, no glory, just a simple goal, set by herself and her memories.  
  
". . . 41. . . "  
  
Ex-summoner Yuna jumped up out of the water energetically, temporarily propelled by the thicker sea water, and splashing bits of it every which way. She grinned to herself; all the physical awarding she needed to decide it was worth it. Her dried lips seemed to crack with discomfort, but she just ignored them, uncaring.  
  
"2 minutes 41 seconds a new record!" she called out to no one in particular.  
  
"Yuna! Its time" A voice called out in amusement at her antics, so she turned to find the oblivious Wakka attempting to wave her over.  
  
"Coming!"  
  
The same worn old boots were set carefully to avoid the tide, the same pair from the most involving ordeal of her life, and she would never manage to be able to let them go, not ~ever~. Yuna slipped them on with a bit of difficulty from her salt-roughened legs.  
  
"Getting pretty good at holding your breath ya?" Wakka's eyes sparkled with that constant happiness he had gained over the past two years, and patiently waited for her shoes.  
  
"I'm almost as good as you Wakka." Yuna replied, finally approving of their level of comfort. The soles had long since molded to fit her petite feet, but were becoming more and more shabby with each passing peaceful day. ~She~ could ignore how they looked, but some of her more respect-demanding visitors always gazed disdainfully down their long noses with an upraised eyebrow. So she ignored their looks as well as her footwear.  
  
"Yeah, well, I haven't been training for a while . . . " she pulled herself up easily, and dusted off her plum skirt before laughing out loud at Wakka's lame excuse.  
  
"It's showing," she giggled, poking his slightly rounded belly "You're not even the one having the baby!"  
  
He nervously scratched the back of his head, not denying her jolly fun, and turned to accompany her through Besaid's tropical jungle. Yuna looked back at the beach with a fond expression, letting her eyes drag over the creaky old dock, the sparkling beach, the empty blue sky.  
  
/It's been two years./ she thought to herself. /I can stay underwater for over two minutes now.  
  
/It takes more than physical strength to stay under for a long time. You need to know a few things.  
  
/I didn't understand it when it was first explained to me. But recently, I've finally got it!  
  
/I never realized there was any technique involved. I didn't have time to think about anything back then . . . /  
  
She sighed with her mixed emotions as she turned to follow Wakka.  
  
/The eternal Calm.  
  
/It's my two minutes and 41 seconds, and Wakka's new weight. It's a small, but quiet happiness./  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yuna fixed her composure expertly before entering the temple.  
  
Honestly, Besaid's temple hadn't changed much like everything else seemed to after the defeat of Yu Yevon. Less crowded from less followers of course, but the old thin candles were still constantly lit and cared for by a peaceful monk, and the intimidating statues of past summoners still loomed as an imposing presence for most; shadowed complections always staring, forever still.  
  
She managed to steal a glance at Lord Braska's emotionless stance, giving a silent prayer in honor of his past courage, trying desperately to ignore that untouchable aura that hung around all of the sculptures. Artists seemed to have a horrible habit of making perfection out of the idea of heroism.  
  
But she always knew that her father wasn't like that.  
  
His chin was a little rounder, eyes a bit larger, with the gentlest smile crinkles about the corners of his lips. He was an ideal for snuggling, and that statue, never to grasp such a . . . ~likeable~ mood as his, was a simple jest of his true greatness.  
  
"Two years ago, I saw you from a distance at the stadium. Meeting you up close like this . . . you're just as beautiful."  
  
Yuna turned to face the old man standing comfortably beside Wakka. He was hunched over slightly, with that elderly outfit so commonly sported around Spira; green vest and matching wool pants. His eyes were glittering with happiness and amusement at her second-long stare down with her "father".  
  
"Thank you." She nodded respectfully.  
  
"I have a favor to ask about my grandchild today." He said this with weariness. So much in fact, that it was hard to imagine such cheer his first appearance radiated. Yuna's eyes narrowed slightly in concern.  
  
"He's joining up with the Youth Alliance." He continued "Well, the Alliance probably isn't that bad, but me and my wife are both with New Yevon. The same with my son and daughter-in-law. Even though my grandson used to participate in our meetings, one day he just."  
  
He paused for a moment, unsure of how to continue. The Lady Summoner did nothing, graciously allowing him all the time he needed to think about phrasing what he wanted to say. One of his eyes crinkled up as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Since there's a lot of kids in the alliance, I'm sure it's exiting, but . . . "  
  
/Since that time, a lot of groups have been forming across Spira./ Yuna recalled instantly /"How should we create this new era?" "What kind of future should Spira have?" Everyone is looking for their own place at this time./  
  
"I feel that . . . my grandchild is going far too quickly."  
  
/With so many different viewpoints, conflicts sometimes take place. There are those who are uneasy with this new era. To be honest, sometimes I am too . . .  
  
/But everything's alright now. That's what I think, at any rate./  
  
When it became apparent that was all he had to say, she assured him in that soft voice she always tried to manage. "I understand how you feel, but Mr. Tasjio, try discussing it with your grandchild. What he is doing may appear dangerous to you, but his feelings for Spira are surely the same as yours."  
  
The man's brows furrowed for a moment at her wise reply. He eventually nodded and thanked her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey!"  
  
The rope bridge groaned as Yuna paused on her way back to the sea, depite it's miniscule length. /I need to make sure to remember to replace these things sometime./  
  
"What? A visitor?" She inquired to the panting Wakka as he keeled over, placing a majority of his weight upon his knees.  
  
"Ya. He wants to talk for a minute." He said after catching his breath, and wiping his face with the back of his tanned arm. "You know.the old men and women in the village are still talking about that . . . "  
  
She sighed in mild amusement.  
  
"Who is it this time?"  
  
"Seems it's the son of New Yevon's party leader."  
  
"Absolutely not!"  
  
Wakka looked up in surprise at her unexpected firmness in the situation, thinking that somehow he upset her with his persistence. She quickly noticed his face, and understood somewhere along the lines of what he was thinking.  
  
". . . that man would diffidently use me." She assured him, but with the same hard tone so he wouldn't get too many ideas.  
  
He slapped himself on the forehead in understanding.  
  
"Ah! Sorry Yuna."  
  
"I'll go refuse him." She lifted up her skirt to walk faster, and made a movement to head back to the village, but stopped at Wakka's outstretched arm.  
  
"Don't worry about it . . . I'll take care of it." He told her with a grin. Yuna was the nicest person he knew so he convinced her by finishing with "Seeing their lonely faces as they leave . . . Yuna, wouldn't that be hard?"  
  
" . . . Yeah." She looked down in shame of admitting it, but she probably wouldn't be able to handle it.  
  
"Lady Yuna!"  
  
The two of them turned in surprise at hearing the alien voice, the source being a young man in what appeared to be an old Crusader's uniform, but it certainly wasn't ~old~; gilded in gold and woven with silk.  
  
"Lady Yuna." He repeated, now walking up to her, not being mindful of the angered Wakka. "I am Yaivel of the Youth Alliance and I've come with a message from our leader, Nuje!"  
  
"She's not joining the alliance." Wakka said between clenched teeth.  
  
"Huh?" he appeared surprised, as he withdrew the hand closest to Wakka.  
  
"Is that why you wanted to talk?" she asked quietly.  
  
"That's right."  
  
"I'm not going to be a part of any group." Yuna stared at him in determination. The man looked a bit taken aback at that reality. Confusion wasn't masked in the slightest on his turban-covered face.  
  
"So then are you . . . going to make your own group?" he said, clearly mistaking her hesitancy.  
  
She looked down solemnly, trying to notice the spray of the waterfall on her back. It was always calming for her . . .  
  
"Please leave."  
  
"Yunie! Wakka!"  
  
All three jerked out of the less-than-comfortable situation, looking directly at the only one who could ever manage to break such tension with ease.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
/Rikku comes to Besaid sometimes. She travels across Spira, teaching people how to use machines, while looking for them underground or underwater.  
  
/Even though she always seems to be busy, she looks like she's having fun./  
  
"Knock it off!" Wakka finally exclaimed, backing away fearfully from her prodding finger. Rikku laughed.  
  
"You really are getting tubby!" she commented in a fit of giggles. "How's Lulu?"  
  
"Oh, she's in the village. You should go see her." He said, forcing to keep his tested temper in check.  
  
"Of course I will!" Rikku exclaimed with youthful assurance. "Yunie . . . same as usual, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. Same as usual." Same old her, nothing special to an exciting person like Rikku . . . or so she thought. "Is Kimahri still at Mt Gagazet?"  
  
"Yep yep." She began shifting her weight with a saucy twist of her hips "He's teahing the Ronso orphans lots of things. He's a pretty good teacher!"  
  
Rikku began sifting through her pocket.  
  
"Anyway, I brought you something from Kimahri today. He said he found it on the mountain."  
  
Both Yuna and Wakka looked on curiously, for their energetic friend always brought interesting things. Yuna would have admitted disappointment, however, at what the "something" turned out to be;  
  
". . . A sphere?" she asked, as Rikku shoved it unmercifully into her hands.  
  
"Looks kinda strange, huh?" Wakka commented at it's shabby appearance.  
  
"Yunie, watch carefully, okay?" Rikku's eyes glittered anxiously as she turned it on in Yuna's hands.  
  
At first all they saw was static, in a distinctively blue shade of recording magic. They stared at it for a moment with nothing happening, and Wakka opened his mouth to respond smartly, but . . .  
  
"Why the hell did you arrest me? Let me out already!"  
  
It was a voice that made their hearts stop.  
  
Particularly Yuna's.  
  
"Hey, you can hear me now, right? If she was your girl, how would you feel?!" a shake of bleached hair, and exasperated kick of steel bars . . .  
  
"So what if I used the enemy's weapons? I had to do it to save the summoner!" he screamed. Yuna winced at his tone. "If you were me, what would you have done?!"  
  
They saw a frame of someone sitting in the corner of a steel jail cell.  
  
"Let me out . . . let me see her!"  
  
Static again.  
  
/I was more than nostalgic, that voice was so much more closer to me than to just feel ~nostalgic~ . . . /  
  
" What's that?" Wakka asked immediately after the sphere's image faded "What's he doing in there? Is . . . is that really him?" Yuna was still rendered speechless, and Wakka was becoming agitated . . . no, ~frantic~ in his questioning.  
  
"W-whats this all mean?!"  
  
"I don't really understand . . . " Rikku admitted to herself before turning back to the silent Yuna.  
  
"You want to know, right?"  
  
"Of course!" Wakka said.  
  
"Yes." Even the one-word response was hard to say for her.  
  
"Then let's go find out!"  
  
Silence greeted her solution.  
  
"Where?" Yuna finally asked.  
  
"I don't really know." Rikku told them, shrugging it off. I was only a ~minor~ setback, right? "Since Kimahri found this, let's go talk to him before we think about that!"  
  
"But to go . . . do we really know much of anything? Wouldn't it be better to know some things first?" Wakka asked.  
  
"Who's going to learn these things?" Rikku countered with her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Leave it to us!"  
  
Who else could it be besides: Yaviel of the Youth Alliance. His steel-soled boots clanked ominously onto the Al Bhed ship, as he ran toward them an saluted.  
  
"Our leader, Nuje, should also agree . . . no, I'll convince him myself!"  
  
"Leave already!" Wakka yelled in exasperation.  
  
"Yes sir! Leaving now! I will return once I've found something!" Wakka buried his face in his hand as the young man ran off. Yuna giggled to herself as she saw the look on his face.  
  
Once he was surely out of hearing range, Rikku spoke up thoughtfully as she scratched her cheek nervously.  
  
"I think that Yunie should go by herself."  
  
"That won't work." Wakka responded immediately.  
  
"How come?"  
  
Wakka threw up his hands "She has appointments for the next three months straight! Everyone wants to meet with Yuna."  
  
"And what about what Yuna wants?" asked Rikku with her hand now placed on her hip.  
  
"That's, well . . . someday, after the world's settled down . . . " He already knew no one would like the sound of that, and closed his eyes, waiting for the axe to fall.  
  
"That someday's not gonna come by just waiting for it!" Rikku said, almost disbelieving in what he had to say "Wakka, what's wrong with you? Yunie's done her best. She should start thinking about herself. So.why?"  
  
Yuna blushed at her friend's concern in mid "Rikku rant" (tm).  
  
"Whenever I come here, I start to think." She continued "Everyone is quickly finding some new happiness . . . only Yuna's time is frozen."  
  
"That's . . . " he began.  
  
"Did you stop thinking when your belly got flabby?!" Rikku blew out a puff to relax slightly as Wakka cowered back, and turned to Yuna.  
  
"Yunie!"  
  
" . . . I . . . "  
  
/I want to leave.But . . .  
  
/If I go, I might disappoint someone . . . /  
  
"I . . . "  
  
///If being grown up means I can't say what I want, then forget it!/// the almost paifully wonderful memory came back to her in a whirl of confusion ///Nothing will ever change that way!///  
  
/Right./  
  
"I'll go."  
  
"Yuna!" Wakka exclaimed, surprised. Yuna tried to ease that horror-struck expression on her friend's face.  
  
"Even though it's selfish and wrong . . . this is my story."  
  
"Right!" confirmed Rikku. "I was sure you'd say that, so I brought you some things . . . "  
  
"Are you serious?" he groaned.  
  
Rikku ran over the deck to a handy storage compartment on the ship, throwing out random pieces of clothing, and completely ignoring Wakka.  
  
"First, here are some new clothes." She said joyfully as she ran back up to the scene of the conversation. "You'll seem different with them. Since you're famous. You'll need to go undercover!"  
  
Wakka took a step back "W-wait a minute! I'll go get L-Lu." He stammered  
  
/The eternal calm: It's my 2 minutes and 41 seconds, and Wakka's new weight.  
  
/It's a small and quiet happiness. But . . . I can have a little more, right?/  
  
"Rikku, let's go!" said Yuna in determination.  
  
The ship horn echoed through the island of Besaid; the start of their new adventure.  
  
In search of someone dear.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Oh man. *cracks neck* I worked on that for over six hours. Straight! And it's not even that great . . . Oh well . . .  
  
I hope that was a bit more descriptive than most of these translations, and I hope you enjoyed it to its fullest.  
  
Oh yeah! Here are some shots of Yuna in her new "undercover" outfit that Rikku got her:  
  
http://www.rpgamer.com/games/ff/ffx-2/propaganda/ffx-2_022.jpg  
  
http://www.rpgamer.com/games/ff/ffx-2/propaganda/ffx2p_1.jpg  
  
She supposedly is going to have more than one, but that's the most (in)famous one.  
  
Here's Rikku in her new makeover:  
  
http://www.rpgamer.com/games/ff/ffx-2/screens/ffx2-1.jpg  
  
The other girl in the backround is Paine; the other main character in this whole fiasco. I couldn't find a good link to show her, sorry peeps! ^^;;;  
  
Toodaloo, and don't forget to review! ^^  
  
giggleplex 


End file.
